


Tradition

by elizabeth_rice



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Canon - Anime, Challenge Response, Humor, Post-Canon, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teito didn't mind being short, he just didn't like to be reminded of his short stature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a [prompt](http://synecdochic.dreamwidth.org/510928.html?thread=21600464&style=mine&posted=1#cmt21613520) by [](http://annotated-em.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**annotated_em**](http://annotated-em.dreamwidth.org/) : "size difference". The title is tentative.

Teito didn't mind being the shorter guy. Mikage, when he was alive, had been taller. So was Hakuren. When Frau put his arms around him, enveloped him from behind, it made him feel safe. It was silly. He didn't need anyone to take care of him, but it was nice knowing there was someone by his side who would watch over him. Frau kissed his skin above the collar. Teito closed his eyes. Frau kissed his ear, his temple. He pulled him closer. Teito was hard when Frau started unbuttoning his shirt. Sometimes it was embarrassing being a teenager. Frau undid the last button on his shirt. He continued to trail his hand down till he cupped Teito. Teito let out a breath. Frau hummed in his ear and pressed his hips closer. Teito felt Frau's erection at his back.

He understood. He really did. It wasn't just that he was shorter, he was also the younger one. He knew the role he would traditionally play in gay relationships.

"Frau, I like what you're doing, and I want it too, but we have a problem if you think I'm going to be the bottom in this relationship."


End file.
